


Untitled

by gagal_axzel



Category: Darker Than Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagal_axzel/pseuds/gagal_axzel





	Untitled

A whole new world. Shining shimmering splendid.


End file.
